The invention relates to a device for rotating, at the periphery thereof and in a horizontal plane, an anti-diffusing screen without central shaft.
It is well known that the control of the rotational movement of such an anti-diffusing screen is required for directing the vertical slides, disposed close to one another, so that in the longitudinal direction, they run always in the direction of the Rontgen tube which moves circularly above the screen.
To arrive at this result, a device is known in which the anti-diffusing screen is mounted in a relatively large supporting disk or ring which, at its periphery, is provided with a chain or toothed belt in which a chain wheel or a toothed belt disk, which is driven in rotation, is engaged so as to rotate the anti-diffusing screen. The disk is then guided at its periphery by small guide wheels.
This device has however the disadvantage that the cost price thereof is relatively high and that mounting thereof is relatively complicated.